Bedroom Senerade
by SarahLovesPhan
Summary: Phil finds it hard to fall back asleep after a nightmare, and goes to Dan's room to seek comfort by sleeping with him for the night. What will happen tonight?


The brown-haired man sighed wearily, as he turned off the camera after he finished filming. "Oh god, I'm so tired," he mumbled to himself as he yawned, having spent the entire day filming for his new video. Dan glanced at the clock on the wall, and noted that it was currently 12pm, which was his usual time to sleep. He was about to take off his shirt and head to bed when he heard a knock on his door. Immediately, he knew that it was Phil. Who else would be in his house?

"God, what does he want? I'm so tired," he grumbled under his breath, as he stalked over to the door and opened it to see the innocent-looking blue-shirted man standing in front of him. However, this time, he did not look as comfortable as he usually did when talking to him. Dan could see how pale he was, even if his skin was nearly like that of Voldemort's. Phil was clutching a Pokemon pillow close to his chest, and biting his lips nervously. Seeing this, the younger man could not help but feel concerned for him. His dark brown eyes softened, and he queried worriedly,"What's wrong, Phil?"

Phil fiddled with his fingers, as he hesitated to speak for several moments before speaking up,"U-um... I've just had a nightmare... and um... May I sleep with you t-tonight?" He broke eye contact with Dan, as he glanced away, seeming ashamed of himself for a grown man to be afraid of a nightmare. "S-sorry..." he added, mumbling. Dan sighed. It was not unusual to see Phil complaining to him about his dreams. However much he wanted to have the bed all to himself, he could not ever turn down Phil's request, thanks to his large puppy eyes that had always drawn him in like a trance. "Don't just stand there. C'mon in," he beckoned for Phil to enter his room, gesturing towards his bed. He could literally see Phil brighten up at his words, as he hurried into his room after him. Excitedly, he put down his Pokemon pillow beside Dan's, and settled down into the bed, making himself comfortable in it. "Sorry if I accidentally kick you down in the middle of the night, Dan," he joked lightly, chuckling.

"You'd better not," Dan huffed, as he got into bed with Phil, threatening half jokingly,"I'll push you off if you do." He then reached out to switch off the lamp beside his bed, and turned over to avoid facing Phil on the bed as it would be extremely awkward for him to be facing another guy on the bed. He had never been able to sleep while facing anyone else since young. After a while, Phil broke the silence by piping up.

"Dan, I can't sleep."

"Just try to. You'll manage somehow."

"I don't want to!"

Dan sighed. _What a troublesome man,_ he thought to himself, as he sat up on his bed, and turned to face Phil, who was looking at him curiously. "What's up, Dan?" Phil asked, cocking his head in worry,"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Dan shook his head, and shifted to adjust his body position such that he was on top of Phil, using his hands to support his own body weight. "I've just got a real bright idea to help you sleep. Want to try it?" he suggested, a playful gleam in his chocolate coloured eyes that connected deep into Phil's ocean blue ones. Phil, being the dense one, still had no idea what was awaiting him, and nodded enthusiastically. The younger man lowered his head to meet Phil, his heart racing. He had never done this before, and he could not wait to try it out.

Before Phil knew it, Dan had his lips on his own, and his blue eyes widened in surprise. What was he doing? Why was he kissing him all of a sudden? Thoughts bombarded his mind. _Too many questions and not enough answers!_ he wondered to himself, finding himself panicking a little. His heartbeat was starting to increase quickly, and it almost felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest any moment. However, he did not fight back, and went along with the flow, allowing Dan's tongue to unknowingly slip into Phil's, and their tongues danced with each other, twirling around clumsily, their salivas mixing with the other's. Phil was just getting into the kiss when Dan suddenly drew away from him, and his hands moved down Phil's body, reaching down to slide his hands down Phil's jeans and touch his slightly erect manhood. Phil drew in a sharp gasp of surprise as he felt Dan wrapping his fingers around his penis, and began to move it up and down rhythmically, using his thumb to press lightly on his tip and rub it. A quiet moan escaped Phil's lips, as he gripped the bedsheets. Although he felt pleasure from the man's gestures, Phil still thought about how weird this was for two guys to be doing, and admitted,"Dan, this feels kind of weird..."

Dan glanced at Phil, and raised a brow, pausing for a while before replying,"But it feels good, right?" Phil nodded, and Dan took it as the signal to advance. As he continued to move his hands up and down on Phil's dick, he used his other free hand to touch his own manhood. Suddenly, Phil let out a groan, and his load spurted out, dribbling down Dan's hand. "What a mess," he sighed, feeling how sticky his hand was from Phil's cum. Wiping the white fluid on the back of his jeans, Dan pulled down his jeans to reveal his erection. Phil gulped nervously, tensing up. "Ready?" Dan whispered, gazing into his eyes as he positioned himself at Phil's entrance. Phil hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

With a grunt, Dan prodded Phil's anus, before entering him slowly. Phil bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming out in pain, as he felt himself being slowly stretched. Dan stopped half-way, and mumbled,"Are you okay, Phil? I can stop going if you want." However, Phil shook his head, managing to say,"No, keep going. I'm fine." Nodding, Dan began to move his hips, slowly sliding in and out of Phil, who was groaning in a mix of pain and pleasure. He never thought that the day would come when he got to do this with Phil. As time went by, Phil slowly loosened up, making it easier for Dan to thrust into him. Dan soon picked up the speed, and was slamming into Phil repeatedly without a break. Phil was moaning and groaning beneath him.

"I'm close, Phil," Dan grunted in between thrusts, and Phil nodded, whispering,"I'm close too. Let's cum together." Gritting his teeth, Dan went as fast as he could, until he felt himself cum. Phil simultaneously came as well, and Dan lay on Phil wearily, exhausted from the action. Rolling off his chest, Dan saw that Phil was already fast asleep, snoring peacefully. A small smile formed on Dan's lips, as he affectionately placed a light kiss on Phil's cheek before falling asleep next to Phil. He had finally gotten what he had always wished for: Phil.


End file.
